Halloween in Titan's Tower
by Chibi-Penguin-Chan
Summary: Two Titans go missing, is it coincidence? RobxStar
1. Halloween

**Halloween in Titan's Tower**

"Please Raven," Beastboy pleaded.

"I ALL READY TOLD YOU NO!" She responded angrily.

"What's the argument about this time?" Cyborg asked Robin who was sitting on the couch with Starfire watching the fight.

"Remember when we fought Control Freak, and Beastboy made us watch that super scary movie?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, when Raven made everything a freaky because she wouldn't admit that she was scared, Beastboy asked if she would do it again for Halloween. Halloween is in a week, and he's now begging her to do it anyway."

"Please," Starfire asked innocently. "What is this 'Holloween' that you speak of?"

"It's _Halloween_" Robin corrected her. "It's a holiday where everyone dresses up and tries to scare people. You'd think Raven would be in to the whole creepy idea, but she doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with it. She won't even help us with the party."

"Dude we're having a party?" Cyborg asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Beastboy said giving up on his mission. "No thanks to Raven," he gave her a glare and sat next to Cyborg.

"How come I'm just now finding out about this?"

"We just decided, and you just came down here," Robin answered simply.

"Yes it will be glorious!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"No it will be a disaster," Raven said, and then she stormed off to her room. Everyone stared, they were used to Raven being angry, but now she was even more ticked off then usual.

"What is the matter with friend Raven?" Starfire asked still staring at the spot where they had last seen Raven.

"Maybe someone should go talk to her," Robin suggested. Right on cue everyone turned to look at Beastboy.

"Why do I have to go talk to her?" It wasn't a question that anyone should have to answer; Beastboy just seemed to always seemed to be fit to apologize to Raven.

"Because," Cyborg said with a smirk. "I'm afraid that Raven might kill me, Robin's the leader so he shouldn't have to, plus he told you to, Star didn't say anything, except for what Halloween was, and because Raven has a soft spot for you. Further more, if you don't I'll show everyone those pictures form the club we went to last week."

"Fine," Beastboy said feeling both terrified and angry.

He approached Raven's door to find a terrible surprise. Instead of meditating, like Raven normally did, she was both sobbing and throwing things against the wall. Beastboy, now scared out of whatever wits he had, reached his hand to the door and knocked. However before he could even touch the door, the room went completely silent. _She didn't even finish her sentence _he thought. Raven had gone from yelling something about people being intellectually impaired rodents to nothing. Raven never passed up the opportunity to finish a threat or insult, some thing had to be wrong with her, she wasn't even crying anymore.

Going against all reason Beastboy opened the door and found the room in pieces, but with no actual people in it. He ran out of the room and down the stairs to find Robin and Starfire searching the tower.

"What are you looking for?" Beastboy said, wanting their full attention before explaining what had happened.

"We can not find Cyborg," Starfire said, her emerald eyes gleaming with concern.

"He said something about going to meet a friend, and then vanished," Robin said. He looked at Beastboy, who looked concerned for Robin's mental well being. "He didn't even stand up all the way before he gone. He didn't just leave into the tower without us noticing."

"The same thing happened to Raven," Beastboy said now scared for his other friends, if it was only Raven, she could have just transported somewhere, but where could Cyborg have gone?

"This doesn't add up," Robin said, as much as he wanted to spend the day relaxing instead of fighting crime, this was an emergency.

"Today of all days," Starfire muttered in an almost inaudible voice. Beastboy didn't hear her, but Robin did, and he knew what she meant. _I was supposed to take her to the mall and help her pick out a Halloween costume. That's a close to a date as we can get, and now (even for a worthy cause) I blew it. _He instantly felt guilty for being so selfish and pretended he hadn't heard her.

"We must find our friends," Starfire said, acting as if this was the first time she had spoken. "We have no idea of what trouble they could be in."

"Where should we look?" Beastboy asked. He had a point, they didn't have any idea where the missing Titans were, and he doubted the communicators would work, that would be too convenient. He decided to suggest it anyway.

"The communicators aren't working," Robin said putting his back in his pocket. "I didn't think it would, but it was worth a shot."

"Didn't think so," Beastboy slumped onto the couch. "What are we going to do? We can't just randomly search the universe. Let's face it, they could be anywhere," he sighed, what was the point of looking everywhere for someone, who would probably never turn up? "And I thought not having Raven do the haunted house was bad.

"This is not a coincidence," Starfire said thinking hard. "The two that went missing are the two that would have the greatest chance of finding a missing Titan. Cyborg has all sorts of trackers, finding someone would be no problem, and Raven could see into someone's mind, and find them that way," she looked up with tears in her eyes. "Someone is trying to destroy us, and they are doing it one-by-one.

"Star has a point," Beastboy said slowly. No matter how many villeins someone fights, it's never easy to admit that someone is trying to kill you.

"That's crazy," Robin said, trying not only to convince his remaining teammates, but also himself. "There has to be a logical explanation for this. I'm sure that there's no connection between the two disappearances."

"Whoever is doing this captured the two that could track down someone, and is going to pump them for information about the rest of us," Beastboy said getting even more freaked out by his statement then anyone else. "They're going to use the info to take down the rest of us."

"This is insane!" Robin yelled. "There's no way that's true. It might be a possibility that someone kidnapped Cyborg and Raven, but there is no possible way that they're going to pump them for information, and then come after us. You guys are just paranoid!" Robin said this with force, but no one (including himself) believed him.

"I do not believe that we are wrong in are assumption," Starfire said barely being able to speak. "There is too much evidence to support our theory for us to be incorrect."

"Everyone calm down," Robin said. "Two of our friends just went missing. I know this would normally be a perfect time to panic and start coming up with crazy ideas, but we have to stay calm and focus."

"Focus on what?" Beastboy said without missing a beat. "In case you haven't noticed, we don't have anything to focus on! Two of our friends just went missing, and we're focused on what could have happened to them. You're the one that doesn't seem to realize what is going on. This is perfect time to panic, two of our best fighters are gone, and what's more they're the ones that would be able to find a missing person. Starfire's right, why don't you see it?"

"I DO!" Robin yelled. "I'M AS FREAKED OUT AS YOU ARE!" he sunk onto the couch near tears. "I know Star's right, but I'm trying to think of any possible way that she might be wrong. I know she's right, but I don't want her to be, because that means that all of our lives are in endangered. What's worse, we might never see Raven and Cyborg alive again."

Starfire sat down next to him and hugged him, "It will be fine Robin, we will find our missing friends and we will find them alive, and we will make out alive as well. I am sure of it." Robin looked at her, she was now crying, into his shoulders; she didn't believe herself either.

"We'll get out of this," Beastboy said sitting in Raven's usual spot.

Robin wiped a tear from Starfire's cheek. "It will be OK," he reassured her.

"I am sure it will be," she stood up and looked out the window. "A storm is approaching, the weather is going to reflect our current state. We might lose power soon," but before the storm had the chance to get rid of the power, the entire tower went dark.


	2. Darkness

**Darkness**

Starfire screamed, Beastboy hid behind the couch, and Robin got in his battle stance.

"I wish to know what is going on," Starfire's scared voice was quite, yet echoed through the tower.

"I wish I knew," Robin said, relaxing slightly. "I think we blew a fuse, but I'm not sure."

"We've had more lights on then that, and we never blew a fuse," Beastboy said not coming out from behind the couch. There was still enough light from outside to see the outlines of things, but no one could actually see anything. Suddenly the entire room lit up with a green light. Robin turned to see Starfire; her hand ignited looking around the tower. He glanced at Beastboy and noticed his peculiar hiding place.

"What are you hiding from?" Robin asked, trying to divert the attention from the darkness that surrounded the remaining Titans. "If anyone was coming to they'd be coming from that direction," he pointed behind Beastboy. Beastboy blushed and dashed across the room hiding behind Starfire.

"To bad Raven isn't here, she loves this kind of creepy stuff," he said. He had meant it to be a joke, but it had the opposite effect. Starfire started to cry and Robin smacked him outside the head. Beastboy preferred the smack in the head, because when Starfire started crying the tower went dark again.

"That wasn't funny," Robin said angrily, he walked over to the last place he saw Starfire. It took him a little bit, but he managed to find her, and calmed her down enough that she lit up her hands once again. The room was once again illuminated with green light. "Let's go down to the basement," Robin continued. "Maybe there's a back up generator."

"There is," Beastboy said sadly. "Cyborg's the only one who knows how to use it. He tried to explain it to me once, but it didn't work."

"Another reason to get rid of him," Starfire said, in a voice that didn't sound anything like her own. She sounded more like Raven. Both boys shivered at the eerie truth in her words.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard," Robin lied.

"She's right though."

"We're not getting into this argument again, now lets go to the basement and get some light in this stupid tower."

"Must we go into that unpleasant place? I do not wish to go down there."

"You have to," Robin said. "I'm sorry Star, but we all need to stick together, and you're the only one that can produce light, we need you down there."

Starfire hung her head, but followed the boys into her least favorite part of the tower.

Raven felt as though she was floating through nothingness. It didn't feel as though she was flying, or levitating, she was just in infinite darkness. "Is anybody there?" she called, she didn't expect anyone to answer, but it was still disappointing to know that your alone in the midst of nothingness. She sighed, the last thing she remembered was getting mad at the insensitivity of Beastboy, now she was floating in complete darkness. There was nothing around her; she couldn't even see her own outline. She didn't know where she was, or how to get out. She just was there, wherever there was. She tried yet again to call to anyone, and this time she got a response.

Cyborg was strapped to a chair, somewhere far away from civilization. He struggled against the straps that held him down, he felt as if he was back in Mad Mod's school, where he had bound everyone in something that their powers couldn't break through. "Where am I?" he said to himself, he decided that his own voice was better than the silence that engulfed him. He looked around; he was in a dimly lit room with white walls. It seemed like a normal room, there was a light, the chair that he was in, and had tile floors. The only thing that set the room apart from anything else was the fact that there was no door. He wondered how he had gotten to the strange place that he was currently in. The last thing he remembered was thinking up ways to tease Beastboy when he came back from Raven's room. Then he had looked at Robin, who was blushing, as Starfire sat next to him, was about to comment, and then nothing. He seemed to have woken up in this dark room.

"HELLO," he yelled as loudly as he could. He wanted to get out of that horrific place, but couldn't get out of the chair, let alone leave a room with no door. He was about to yell again, but didn't get the chance, someone just entered the room through a swirling black and blue vortex.

A/N: Ha ha, 3 way cliffhanger. Sorry the chapter was short; I seem to be suffering major writers block. Please review, I don't know where to go from here, and it would be really nice to have some ideas. This is my first fanfic for this genre, so please review. Bad reviews are better than none.

Thanks for reading,

Hurt Deep Inside


	3. The Basement

**The Basement**

Robin walked down into the basement, followed by Beastboy, and their source of light was last to enter. "Why doesn't Starfire go first?" Beastboy grumbled as he tripped over something in the dimly lit room.

"Because she's terrified of this place," Robin answered simply. "Can't you just transform into an owl or something? Then you can see, and fly so you're not tripping on everything?" Beastboy blushed and did as he was told.

_She fights huge monsters and super villeins everyday, _Beastboy thought. _Why is she so afraid of a basement?_ He pondered this, and was so occupied with his thoughts that he crashed into a wall. Robin tried not to laugh, but Starfire didn't even try to contain herself. She began giggling so hard that the basement was completely illuminated by her green light. _I knew her powers were controlled by the way she feels, _Robin thought. _But that's a little extreme. _Starfire's laugh stopped as she saw a small rodent scamper across the floor.

"Calm down Star," Robin said walking over to her. "It was just a mouse. It's no more dangerous then the bank robber we caught yesterday."

Starfire calmed down a little bit. "On my planet such creatures carry such deadly sickness that anyone who comes within biting range will turn to stone." She finished her explanation and her bright green eyes filled with tears. "My cousin was attacked by one, I never had the chance to see him before-" she stopped talking and looked away.

Robin put his hand on her shoulder, "Mice and rats have diseases on earth too, but they won't kill you, even if they did bite you, we would be able to get you to the recovery room before anything happened to you." They heard a crash and a small explosion and turned to see Beastboy tampering with the back up generator.

Robin ran over to Beastboy and stopped him before he blew up the entire tower. It took him a few minutes, but he managed to get the lights back on. "That should do it!" Robin said excitedly, he was proud that he managed to save the day, and Starfire was even happier that the lights were back on.

"Robin you're a hero," Starfire said running and hugging him. "You have made the darkness go away!"

"Yeah Robbie-Poo" Beastboy said laughing. "You're my hero!" he copied Starfire's excitement and hugged Robin as well. This earned him a smack in the head, and a starbolt in the shin. "OUCH!" he yelled rubbing his sore spots. "That hurt!"

"You deserved it!" Robin said angrily.

"Now I feel sorry for all the monsters we fight. I wonder how they manage to get hit like that over and over again, and still get up to fight. I have new found sympathy for them."

"I'll remind you of that next time Slade tries to kill you," Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Slade won't have the chance," a strange voice said. "By the time we're done with you, there won't be anything left for him to hurt. No there won't."

"Robin," came Starfire's worried voice. "Who does that voice belong to, and why does he seem to have an emotional attachment to the word 'won't'?"

"Ask the voice yourself. I'm here to bring down the Teen Titans! My name is..."

"HELP!" Raven screamed into the nothingness that surrounded her. She had heard a voice; it didn't sound like anything she'd ever heard before. She couldn't figure out if it was male or female, it was just a voice. It told her that her time was yet to come, that they had one of her friends, and the rest were next.

"STOP YELLING! I HAVE ENOUGH TROUBLE WITHOUT YOU STUPID BRATS RUINING MY PLANS!" There was something about the voice that sent chills up and down Raven's spine. She floated in silence.

She thought about what the voice had said, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE ONE OF MY FRIENDS? WITCH ONE? WHO ARE YOU?" Raven shouted into the direction that the voice had come from. There was no response; instead someone did something that proved to Raven that she wasn't in her own dimension anymore.

Cyborg gasped as he saw a tall figure walk out of the swirling vortex **(A/N: Sorry for the interruption. I just wanted to try and describe the vortex. If anyone has ever played Zelda Orcina of time then you'll know what it looks like. It's like the thing that thing that the phantom walks out of, only blue. If you haven't played the game, then sorry I can't be much more descriptive.)** It was a tall figure wearing a long black robe, at first Cyborg thought it was Brother Blood. "Wh-who are you?" Cyborg said in a shaky voice.

"My name is unimportant for the moment. However you and your friends will soon learn who my siblings and I are, and you will BOW DOWN TO US!" The man, if that's what you'd call him, had a cool hating voice. He pulled out a screwdriver and walked over to the half robot.

"What are you going to do with that!" Cyborg asked his human eye widening.

** I'm so mean! another 3-way cliffhanger. Once again I apologize for the length of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3!**

**Hurt Deep Inside**


	4. Evil Triplets

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and I don't think I'm going to anytime soon. **

**Evil Triplets **

"Robin," came Starfire's worried voice. "Who does that voice belong to, and why does he seem to have an emotional attachment to the word 'won't'?"

"Ask the voice yourself. I'm here to bring down the Teen Titans! My name is..."

"...Jamie. You won't have to introduce yourself. I know who you are, and you won't get away from the grasp of my siblings and I, no you won't."

"Dude, are you a dude? And why do you say 'won't' all the time, it's not that great of a word.

"I'm neither a male or a female, I come from a planet where we don't have the same gender classifications of your insignificant race. My word is 'won't' my older sibling, Alex's word is 'trouble' and Sam's word is 'bow' we each have our own word, it's the only way to tell us apart."

"You are from the planet Raja, are you not?" Starfire asked the strange man standing in her home.

"Smart little girl, or it would seem, for I know you won't be so smart when I put you to the _tests_!" Jamie sneered.

"What tests?" Robin asked, quickly becoming worried about the safety of his friends, both with him, and missing.

"You would like to know wouldn't you, but you won't find out! No you won't!"

"Dude, you creep me out," Beastboy said "What did you and your wacko friends do with our friends!"

"That's none of your concern!" Jamie yelled. "Now you just need to worry about how you'll get out of this tower alive!"

Starfire gasped and hid behind Robin, and Beastboy turned into the palest shade of green anyone has ever seen. "Why are you doing this to us?" Starfire asked in an uncharacteristically hoarse voice. "We have done nothing to upset you or your companions. Tamaran and Raja have always been allies, why do you now attack us?"

"Why would you attack a princess?" Robin asked. "She has Tamaraian guards checking in on her every two weeks, and they should be here today. Why would you harm the princess of a country, that could tear your planet to pieces?"

"You are lying, She won't become Grand Ruler. The Tamaraians won't come looking for her," Jamie said sneering. "No they won't."

"What makes you so sure?" Beastboy asked, this might be their only chance to save themselves and their friends.

"We wouldn't let something like that slip through our grasps, no we won't. We researched everything very carefully. We won't let the Tamarian guards foil our plans." There was a strange beeping noise, and Jamie pulled out a communicator. "What is it Alex?"

"You are in trouble," came Alex's voice from the devise. "You should be punished!"

"I won't." Jamie spat back.

"So it is you?"

"Yes, it is I, no one else would survive trying to be me, no they won't."

"Do you have the prisoners, the ones who are in trouble?"

"Yes, they tried to trick me, but they failed. No one can trick us, not the Evil Triplets, no they won't!"

Then bring them to me, I have the blue one."

"Blue one?" Beastboy whispered to Robin and Starfire. "Cyborg and Raven are both blue, which one does he have?"

"YOU WON'T CONTINUE TO TALK!" Jamie yelled at the remaining Titans. "I'm on my way."

Raven gasped as the darkness was suddenly lifted up like a door, and out came a person in long red robes. He pulled out a communicator and started talking. **(It's the same conversation that you just heard, I'm not writing it again.) **"I'm on my way."

Just as the person on the other line stopped talking, a black and blue vortex appeared out of no where, and out stepped another person. It looked exactly like the one she was standing before her, they were dressed the same, and looked like they might be clones. Raven didn't have much time to observe the two, because following the second aliens arrival, 3 Titans fell out of the vortex, and it closed.

"Sam will be in trouble if he doesn't arrive soon," Alex said. He through the Titans next to Raven, and they explained everything they knew, about the strange kidnappers.

"He won't come," Jamie said staring at the wall of the room they he had just warped into. "If you won't turn on the lights, I will," and he clapped his hands, and the darkness that Raven had been floating in disappeared.

"He will come, or be in a lot of trouble." Right on cue, Alex's communicator went off.

"I can't make this robot bow to me," the voice said.

"Then bring him here, maybe seeing his friends in pain will convince him to talk." Alex closed his communicator, and turned back to the Titans. "Now, you have caused trouble, and you shall now pay for the trouble you have caused us!"

"WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!" Robin yelled standing up. "YOU ATTACKED US IN OUR OWN HOME, WHAT DID WE DO TO CAUSE TROUBLE!"

"Oh," Jamie said pushing Robin back down to the hard floor. "You won't be so bold once we hurt your little girlfriend," he pointed to Starfire, and she floated towards him, struggling against the force that brought her over towards the 'Evil Triplets.'

Sam hung up his communicator, and turned to face the armless robot. "Time to go for a little trip," he said grinning and he conjured a vortex, and walked into, followed by an unwilling Cyborg.

"Bow to me, I have arrived," Sam said walking into the room, throwing Cyborg into the pile of Titans in the corner.

"Why would we do a stupid thing like that?" Beastboy muttered as Cyborg's leg crashed into his stomach.

"SILENCE!" all three triplets screamed at once. Beastboy was more surprised that all they said was 'silence' and not 'won't', 'trouble', or 'bow' to actually be threatened by them.

Cyborg moved so that he was no longer hurting everyone, and asked Robin what was going on.

"There some kind of Triplets from another planet, they said their going to put us through some kind of tests," Robin said as quickly as he could, he didn't like the fact that Starfire was being slowly dragged closer to the evil triplets.

"ROBIN," Starfire yelled, she was now mere feet away from the men that were trying to kill her. "HELP ME! THEY HAVE MORE POWERS THEN WHAT YOU MIGHT THINK POSSIBLE!" She yelled. Jamie covered her mouth, and Robin lunged forward.

"TITANS GO!" Everyone started attacking the aliens, but it was no use, they seemed to already know all of the titan's moves, and weaknesses. They had already taken Robin's.

"It's no use," Beastboy yelled, "They're to strong!"

"We have to stop them!" Cyborg said, still lying on the floor. Without his arms he couldn't do anything.

The triplets finally managed to stop all of the titan's attacks, and bound them in the same invisible bonds that held Starfire. "Now if you don't mind," One of the triplets said. "Let's start the tests, before you cause anymore trouble."


	5. Sorry everyone

**I'm sorry guys, but I've lost interest in this story. In fact, I've lost interest in the fandom itself. So if anyone wants to continue this story for me, review, pm whatever. I'll let you know what I _did _have vaguely planned, and let you take over from there. Sorry about this. **

**Also, before I give over rights, I'll have to read some of your work so I know your up to my high standards… or if you're the only person who requests to take it… whichever.**


End file.
